Percy and Annabeth romance
by seagreen eyess
Summary: This is just a romance story about the love life of Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase. they are around 17 in this story and are trying to go a summer without any interruptions at camp Halfblood. Some fluff but i tried to make them like there original character as much as possible. Just want to mention this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth P.O.V

Sweat dripped down my brow. I panted, out of breath. My opponents' blade came at me with force. Luckily I side-stepped at the last moment leaving Percy, my opponent caught off guard for a few seconds.

"You can't get rid of me that easy seaweed brain" I commented. Then I took this chance and let my natural reflexes win this fight for me. I attempted to knock Percy to the ground. He stumbled and swung his sword aimlessly still a little dumbfounded. I swung at his arm with my knife and cut a gash. I felt bad but he could handle it he's endured much worse. He turned his attention to his arm to inspect the gash, so I took this opportunity to knock his legs out from under him. I watched my boyfriend fall to the dirt floor. I put my knife to his throat, grazing the sensitive skin there. Then I held down his arm with his sword in it down so he didn't attack. "Do you surrender yet kelp head?"

"Never" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. He leaned in to kiss me on the lips. We were just about to make contact when he swiftly took my knife out of my hand with his free hand and rolled us over so he was on top of me holding both his and my weapons to my neck. "First rule of battle strategy, don't ever let your opponent distract you. Despite my current situation I couldn't help but crack a smile. My mind flashing back to when we were 12 and I said those exact words to him. "Now the question is do you give up wise girl?" I sighed, knowing my fun was over.

"Yeah, I surrender" I replied relentlessly. He smiled like a 7 year old who just got off a roller coaster.

"I'm sorry what was that? Did Annabeth chase daughter of Athena just give up?"I punched him I the stomach and he winced but it was obvious he was faking.

"I could hit you a lot harder if I wanted to, you should probably keep that in mind for futer references."

"You wouldn't hurt me, you loovvveeeee me!" Percy cooed.

"Where did you get that idea?" I questioned, joking around with him.

"When you kissed me" he replied in a lovey dovey tone as he took my hand in his.

"Whatever" I said. We walked around camp, making small talk. "You know this makes us even right? I won last time."

"Last time doesn't count!" Percy argued.

"Yes it does! I won fair and square!"

"Yeah if you call lying to me about it being dinner time and them making special blue cookies fair." seaweed brain spoke sarcastically.

"it's called battle strategy Percy!" then Percy's face totally lit up you could see a cute lopsided smile form on his face with little dimples, courtesy of his chubby cheeks. And his sea green eyes sparkled and got a glint in them brightening his whole face. "Why the sudden mood change?"

"You called me Percy and not seaweed brain or kelp head. I don't remember the last time you did that."

"That's it? Just because I called you Percy?" I threw my head back and laughed, "Well if only I knew sooner that that's all it takes to make you happy. Just don't get used to it seaweed brain." Percy gave me a goofy grin and pulled us toward the basketball court where a bunch of our friends were gathered. I spotted Travis, Conner, Jason, Leo, Malcolm, Clarisse, and Chris standing in a circle. Then Leo spoke up,

"Hey Perce, Anna! Do you guys want to come join our game?"

"Sure!" we replied in unison. I felt his hand release mine and I stood in between Malcolm and Chris, while Percy stood between Clarisse and Conner.

"We still have an odd number man" Malcolm spoke to Leo.

"We do?"

"Duh! You're not good at math dude."

"It's summer! Leo interjected.

"So? I'm still good at it, at least I can count!"

"Well you're an Athena kid so that's what you guys do." Malcolm was about to talk but Conner interrupted.

"As fascinating as it is to hear you guys talk about math. We should find another player so the teams are even."

"Or...we could just play without prissy over here" Clarisse retorted. We just ignored her comment and looked around for one of our friends to join the game. Then Jason yelled across the camp to someone but I couldn't make out her face.

"Hey Hazel!" we got her attention and so we motioned for her to come over here.

"Do you want to play with us?" Travis asked holding up the ball.

"Heck yeah!" hazel replied enthusiastically.

"Ok. Hazel, Annabeth, Malcolm, Travis, and I will be on one team then the rest of you on the other." Chris spoke. The teams got on opposite sides of the court and coach hedge came out of nowhere and blew a whistled. At the beginning of the game Percy's team was winning then further into it my team got more points. We were in the middle of a play when the dinner bell rang; everyone stopped what they were doing and walked to the dining pavilion. I looked for Percy so I could rub it in that my team won. I scanned the camp and spotted him in front of me to the left. He was talking to Jason and Leo as I crept up behind him and jumped on his back while covering his eyes. I wish I could have seen his reaction because according to how hard Leo and Jason were laughing, it must have been pretty hilarious.

"Drew not in the mood! Let it go! I don't like you I'm dating Annabeth!" Percy said annoyed. This made Leo and Jason laugh even harder. He dropped me on the ground and turned to face me. Before he could say anything I replied trying to sound clearly amused,

"Drew does what now?" if it was possible Leo and Jason laughed even more. Percy just gave me a nervous chuckle and swooped me into a bone crushing hug.

"Uhhh nothing" he said face palming himself. "But I think you should know I loovvveeeee youuuuuu!" he cooed and spun me around, my feet and legs flying in the air. I just laughed I wasn't mad I was used to the fact that a lot of girls liked Percy but I knew he loved me. After everything we have been through together there's no way either one of us are going to ditch the other for some dumb player. As I snapped back into reality I realized Percy had set me down and snaked his arm around my waist. I twisted out of his embrace and got my food. I worked my way over to the fire, burning even higher than usual. I made sacrifices to the gods scraping in some of my food then went to sit at the Athena table with my siblings. I looked over at the Poseidon table and saw Percy wasn't there, and just shrugged. I turned to Malcolm and said,

"Hey Malcolm good job in the basketball game, we kicked butt!"

"I know! But Conner said he wanted a rematch." I laughed contently. This summer has actually been pretty calm, well besides the party ponies deciding to pay a visit and a couple weeks ago a group of monsters attacking the camp but that was child's play. Now that most people at camp were experienced in war. They had been no trouble.

People were finishing up eating and heading to the campfire. I threw away my paper plate and walked along with the crowd. I spotted piper and Jason sitting on the worn bleachers surrounding the campfire, but they were alone so I didn't want to disturb them. I scanned the benches for more people I knew. I saw Katie and decided to go sit by her. I hummed along to the tune that an Apollo camper was strumming on his guitar. In the background was a crackling fire and laughter from the campers. I smiled to myself, camp Halfblood was full of exciting adventures and everywhere you went there would be many memories, and new memories made.

I took a seat next to Katie. We were on the first row of wooden bleachers, close to the fire. She smiled at me then turned back to tend to her marshmallow roasting over the flames. I listened to the song will solace played on his guitar. I sighed it was nice to be able to finally relax.

Just then I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at the raven haired boy...well man, when did that happen? "Hey kelp head"

"Hi bird brain" he whispered taking the seat next to me. the song Apollo kids were singing, and will was playing ended. then all of a sudden the fire crackled and sparks flew everywhere. Will started singing sparks fly by Taylor Swift and the campers laughed.

Percy chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I smiled as he kissed my hair. I rested my arms on his and leaned back into his embrace. I looked over at Katie who was whispering to Travis next to her. "My team won the basketball game." I commented.

"Yeah but I won sword fighting." Percy remarked.

"Oh yeah seaweed brain? Guess what?" Not waiting for him to reply I quickly added, "I won yesterday." I twisted to look at him only to see his tongue stick out of his mouth at me. I stuck my tongue back at him.

"Real mature." Katie said looking at us amused.

"Well he started it!" I replied matter a-factly. Katie grinned and spoke

"Like I said real mature" Travis was laughing along with her.

"You're the one talking? You're dating possibly the most immature guy at camp." Katie threw her head back and loudly laughed.

"Hey!" Conner said from behind me. "I take offence to that!"

"Sorry!" I replied. And everyone chuckled. I laced my fingers with Percy, now back in his warm embrace.

"Oh my gods wise girl, your hands are freezing!" he squeezed them with his. I smiled and held them up to the fire. I sat back once again. Then I saw he wrapped up his arm where I cut the gash during our sword fight.

"When did you get this wrapped?" I mumbled.

"Before I started eating that's why I was late to the campfire"

"Ohh sorry about that" realizing that's why I didn't see him at the Poseidon table at first. He just shrugged. Chiron then trotted up to us,

"Ares cabin you have clean up duty after dinner this week. The rest of you go to your cabin before curfew." campers groaned but lazily got up, making the old benches squeak like crazy. We really need new ones.

I got up holding Percy's hand. We walked carelessly to our cabins; he strolled to the Athena cabin with me. The wood chips and leaves crunching under our feet. I took a glance at the beach. The sunset was so gorgeous I stopped in my tracks. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Percy follow my gaze.

"I know I think it's beautiful too" Percy said. I looked at him with awe.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Because I just know you." Percy simply replied.

"I liked how we could hang out today. We haven't had so much free time in a while" he nodded then spoke,

"Me too we really need days to our selves more often. I almost forgot how smart alec you were." he smirked and I pinched his side. He put on his puppy face, trying to make me apologize.

"I'm immune to your puppy dog face" I remarked. He sighed in defeat and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back, but he pulled away.

"Are you immune to kissing me?" he smirked.

"Just shut up and get to your cabin before the harpies eat you." I replied shaking my head, smiling. I pushed him away playfully toward his cabin.

"I love you Annabeth Chase!" Percy shouted like he was telling the world.

"I love you too Perseus Jackson!" I announced with a goofy grin on my face, loud enough for the whole camp to hear. I walked up to the door of my cabin. I climbed in my bunk and slept a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up, my throat dry. I took out my iPhone (Leo had made them for everyone, because the regular cellphones attracted monsters) to check the time. I wiped off the sweat in my face with my hand. It was 3 AM. I sighed and plopped my head back on my pillow. I slowly let out a breath, relieved that my dream wasn't real life. I was used to this kind of stuff, like any other demigod, but ever since tarterus me and Percy's dreams have gotten even worse. They seem even more realistic and usually have one of us dying in it. I closed my tired eyes, but sleep wouldn't consume me. I readjusted my position, lying on my stomach instead. I rested my eyes for about 25 more minutes. I still couldn't fall asleep. I heaved out a breath and threw off my covers revealing my grey sweat pants and black tank top. I slowly crept up to the door, opened it and slipped outside in my bare feet. As soon as I heard the wooden door latch I dashed to cabin 3. I approached Percy's door. Tyson was away like usual working in Poseidon's under water palace. I turned the doorknob to his cabin and opened the creaky door. Ok don't get me wrong I've done this many times and we just cuddle and go to sleep, but I've never done it this often in a week. I walked in his cabin at 3:40 for the 3rd time in 1 week. I just hoped he wouldn't get annoyed with me. It would also be nice if my siblings don't get suspicious. I strolled in, relieved to have warmth again. I rubbed my arms, which still had goose bumps from the cold wind outside. Then I heard Percy's voice speak up,

"Wise Girl? Is that you?"

"No, Hades wants to come cuddle with you." I replied with sarcasm dripping in my voice. He snorted, and held out his toned arms to me. I gladly walked into his cozy embrace. I layed down on his chest, my head resting in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of my head, where my hair lay in a messy bun.

"Bad dream again?" I felt his breath tickle my ear. I just nodded and rested my hands on his bare chest. I traced his six-pack with my fingers, making sure this was all real and that my nightmare was fake. Our legs and feet were tangled together. He wrapped his arms around my waist even tighter. And for a moment I forgot all about tarterus and my screwed up life. It was just all about right now. And right now it was just perfect. I took in a content breath, smelling the ocean scent coming off of Percy. I lifted my head up my head. Percy realized and looked up at me. I moved one of my hands to his hair and looked at his gorgeous seagreen eyes I loved so much. Right then and there I kissed my Seaweed Brain right on the lips. We both smiled into the kiss, as he kissed me back. I'm not really sure how long we were at that, but eventually I reluctantly pulled away.

"What was that for?" Percy questioned.

"To say thanks for everything." He just pecked me on the lips and whispered,

"Goodnight Bird Brain."

"Night Kelp Head." I replied drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with my arms aching. I realized it was probably from me and Percy's sword fight. Opening my eyes I saw some startling green ones staring back. Percy was propped up on one elbow and laying on his side staring down at me, lying on my back.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not polite to stare?" he didn't have the chance to answer, because I gasped.

"What?" He said, nuzzling his head into my shoulder. But I just sat up. "Uhhhhh do you ever stop thinking Wise Girl? That brain of yours is getting out of control." He rubbed his head that I hit when I sat up.

"Sorry." I mumbled, but not very sincere even ill admit that. I threw the covers off me. He gave me a worried look but then just rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"What is it babe?"

"Normally whenever I spend the night here I come back to my cabin before they all wake up. So they don't suspect anything. I'm there when they go to bed and they wake up. Right?" All of a sudden his eyes got wide as he looked at the time. 8:30. Most Athena kids were up by then. He shot out of bed, managing to get tangled in the sheets and fall flat on his face. He groaned and I laughed, but held out of my hand. He gratefully took it and hulled himself up. Once up, he pecked me on the cheek.

"Bye, love you. Have fun dealing with your siblings." Perce said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he copied my action. We were just stalling now, we know we are screwed either way. I ran across his creaky floorboards and slipped out the door. The sun stung my eyes as I ran across the campground. I opened the door to the Athena cabin. I received stares from every single one of my siblings.

"Where were you?" My siblings all asked at once.

"Woah, no big deal I just went for a uhhh run. I couldn't sleep." I hoped it would convince them. Of coarse Malcom had to come interrogate me.

"Why don't you have shoes on then?"

"I ummm, went on a run along the beaches shore." I replied, crossing my arms.

"But Ashely said she woke up with a bad dream and was gonna talk to you about it but you weren't there." I sighed. Ashely was my younger sibling and was a newer camper, who has lately taken it upon herself to copy my every move, because I was her 'role model'. Even though I loved her to death she could get annoying. Realizing that Malcom was still waiting for an answer I responded,

"I needed some fresh air." Malcom sighed in defeat, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Then we heard the counch bell sound, saying it was time for breakfast. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's P.O.V.

After Annabeth left I plopped back down on my mattress covered in green sheets. I just sat there thinking about how much trouble Annabeth and I would be in. I rubbed the back of my neck. As I rested my head on my memory foam pillow. I have to admit I was scared for my life. Athena campers don't have exactly a good reputation of being nice when something like this happens. Like when Leo and an Athena camper caught the forest on fire, he was hiding for I don't know how long. Deciding to prank the Stolls by creating a embaressing picture of them with fireworks wasn't his best idea. And somehow an Athena camper got involved. Anyway the point is I will probably be in hiding for a while. Which does not work for me because I don't want to go without my blue chocolate chip cookies. The counch bell snapped me back into reality. I changed, brushed my teeth, then after a little thinking I decided to leave my hopeless hair alone. I went to breakfast expecting a lot of death glares from the Athena cabin, but surprisingly received none. Maybe Annabeth had pulled off sneaking into her cabin without anyone noticing, she is my wise girl after all. I kept walking until I reached the dining pavilion. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hello to you to Annabeth" I laughed, turning around to face her. She laughed along with me. "So do your siblings all hate me now."

"They have always hated you" I faked a hurt look. "Oh get over it Kelp Head."

"But seriously what happened?" I asked, very anxious now. We were now standing in a long line of campers, who where waiting for their food.

"Well I told them I was on a run. And then they said that they noticed I was missing in the middle of the night. So I just told them I needed some fresh air. I think most of them believed me except Malcom. But I doubt he suspects you have anything to do with it."

"So I don't have to go into hiding?!"

"Seaweed Brain? What in the Hades are you talking about?" I just shook my head and chuckled.

"You're a genius Wise Girl"

"I knew that much" I smiled along with my girlfriend. Realizing I was at the front of the line I grabbed my plate with blue waffles and shoved some food in the fire. Then took a seat at the Posidon's table. Throughout breakfast Annabeth and I stole glances at each other. That was the highlight of my breakfast, considering I have to sit alone.

After breakfast Annabeth went to go teach Greek. I had to go teach demigod survival 101. I wondered into the woods with my group of fairly new campers. There were 3 girls and 4 boys. I told them if you were ever stranded for a long time or lost in the woods the smartest thing to do would be find water. That went on I explained all the basic needs and stuff for surviving in the wild. That went on for about a half hour more. That was a really long half hour.

When I was done I walked along the shore of the beach then spotted familular blonde curls at archery. I walked behind Annabeth as she knocked another arrow. She pulled back and shot, hitting the middle of the target. I wrapped my arms around her waist, intending to spin her around romantically. But before I could Annabeth twisted to face me, and judo flipped me. I landed on my back with a thud. I groaned.

"Wise Girl!"

"Oh hey Perce." She replied sheepishly. "Sorry I thought you were that Matt kid from the Apollo cabin again." I was in shock at first that she was being honest with me about that. But I also knew there was a lot of guys at camp that flirted with her.

"Ugggggg. You can't ever let me be romantic Annie."

"Not when you call me Annie I can't."

"Fine Annie-BETH." I said, still lying on the floor. I then held up my hand, wanting her to hull my up. She took my hand in hers, but before she pulled me up I pulled HER down with me. She landed on top of me.

"Ooooffffff! You are such a Seaweed Brain!" Rubbing her head she got off of me and stood on the ground. Then brushed of the dirt on her jean shorts. I just lied there, already tired even though it wasn't even lunchtime. "You know I'm not going to help you up. Not falling for that one again." I laughed and got to my feet. I started walking torwards Annabeth once again. But this time annabeth stuck her foot out in front of me, and being the slow Percy that I am I fell for it. I landed on the ground once again. I landed on my face.

"Annabeth your such a bully!"

"Sorry Seaweed Brain I couldn't resist!" she giggled. I got up AGAIN. And shoved her playfully away from me. She laughed and asked,

"So what have you been up to Kelp Head?"

"You know, the normal, saving the world and stuff." She snorted and grabbed my hand and we started walking to the dining pavilion, knowing that lunch was going to start soon.

"I knew you saving the world would eventually make you full of yourself. What have you really been doing?"

"Gave some new campers survival 101." She nodded understandingly. Just then the lunch bell rang. We were already at the dining pavilion. We both got our food and kissed Annabeth on the mouth. She kissed me back, but soon pulled away. But out faces were both still so close, I could feel her breath. She just shook her head and went to sit with her siblings and I went to my table. I saw Juniper and Grover were also sitting there, so smiled to myself. Then I wondered where they were at breakfast. I sat down and made a mental note to ask them later.


End file.
